Awake: A Drug and Drop Prequel
by twicebornbacchus
Summary: As requested! Oneshot. Set before the events of Legal Drug; Kakei has been growing more uneasy with the approach of Kazahaya's arrival as visions of the future burden his thoughts. Saiga, in an effort to ease his mind, drags him out for a night-in at Yuuko's for a game of mahjong...and some R&R. KakeixSaiga.


"You're not good at this, are you?" Yuuko leaned over the mahjong table, eyes sparkling above what was unmistakably a leer.

"I am _excellent _at mahjong," Kakei countered, smiling.

"Ah." Yuuko leaned back, took a drag from her pipe, and settled into the folds of her kimono. "That may be," she conceded. "But I'm _better._"

"Just because you're winning?" Saiga laughed, poking at the tiles in front of him. They were seated inside Yuuko's shop, the three of them halfway toward a pleasant state of complete inebriation. Two weeks ago he'd stopped by to chat, hoping for light conversation while knowing that, with Yuuko, there was no such thing – even when it seemed like there was. They had moved from talking about food to liquor to, finally, as he had secretly hoped, Kakei.

"…He's working a lot," Saiga had confided. "Too hard."

"As usual," Yuuko had said.

_As usual…_but there was a heaviness about him now, on the edges of his eyes, that hadn't been there before. There was a lot that could be said – too much to say, really – to Yuuko about Kakei, but he had found himself frowning, unable to say anything at all for once.

Yuuko had looked him up and down. "You have a wish."

"And I have no desire to be your customer," he had answered.

Yuuko had grinned at him with all the lechery of a woman who had spent many, many hours of her life indulging herself in many, many ways. "You want Kakei to take a break – and I want some players over for a game of mahjong. I'll let you use the shop as a bed and breakfast of sorts if you agree to a game or two. That's a fair price, don't you think?"

As it turned out, it wasn't: Yuuko was a _demon _at mahjong, a demon who was swiftly in the process of cleaning out their wallets. They had been playing a modified three-player game for a little over an hour now, but, "in the interest of keeping things _interesting,_" she declared, every time a player pulled a flower or season tile, the group of them had to completely finish their drinks.

Considering the odds were so low, it was remarkable how often they were drinking.

"The dealer is a cheater." Saiga threw out the accusation light-heartedly.

"What I'm about to be is a _winner,_" Yuuko corrected.

Kakei smiled politely, adjusting the sleeves of his yukata, and looked down in mock despair at his tiles. "I do believe she's right, Saiga. We've lost our money. You have a winning hand, don't you?"

Yuuko grinned, displaying her tiles. "I do!"

"Then it's a good thing we're staying here for free." Kakei laughed, lifting his glass. "That was an expensive good time."

"Ah, well, can't be helped." Saiga threw his arm around him, yanking him close. "It was worth it. Drink up!"

Moonlight had begun to filter through the shop by the time Yuuko had let out a last, contented "_Aah!", _rising to her feet. When she finally left them, having led them to their room, she gave a last, parting grin before sliding the door shut behind her.

Kakei sighed. "You _do _know she's a complete fujoshi, right?"

"Oh yea."

A futon was already laid out on the floor for them, a blanket and pillows spread over it. Saiga pulled Kakei down with him, wrapping his arms around him. Kakei rested his head against Saiga's chest, eyelashes brushing against his face as his lids fell shut. Saiga felt the tension leave him as his lover sighed a long, slow exhale, the fingers gripping the folds of his robes loosening until they let go all together.

Each day for a year now, minute by minute, Kakei's expression had grown darker, his smile less sure; there were moments when he would stare down at the floor for minutes without blinking, lost in some sea of thoughts or images, memories of a future he could see in that hazy, half-clear way of his. At first, Saiga took it for a phase, just another passing vision that demanded his attention, and the remedy was simple, sure: come up behind him, quiet as a cat. Slip his arms around his shoulder. Pull him in tightly into an embrace, nuzzle his neck, gently tilt his face upward and kiss the very edge of his jaw, or otherwise the bridge of his ear. Watch those big, open eyes suddenly focus on him, find him – him, an anchor back to the world – and warm up, smile.

But each day since, Kakei moved further into that inner world; sometimes he moved an inch, other days a mile. Rikuou had been working at the store for about six months when Saiga found Kakei in the backroom, seated and staring at the ceiling, lost to visions he couldn't see. He'd shaken him, watching the clouds part from within his irises, and Kakei had whispered, "I think he'll be here soon. The other one…"

Saiga put the memory aside and reached down, plucking the glasses off of Kakei's face; they had slid down to the tip of his nose.

A tired, amused voice floated up to him. "Now I can't see…"

"Nah." Strands of hair, small bundles of silk, slipped through his fingers, falling back to the face below him. Saiga reached down and repeated the process, lightly dragging his nails along Kakei's scalp. "You can see just fine without them. You just wear them as a fashion statement."

"Not true…" Kakei stretched and rolled over until his head was resting in his lap. Eyes – the sort of eyes a man could drown in – looked up at him through a cage of lashes as Kakei reached up. Saiga leaned into his touch, shivering as fingertips brushed past his neck, his ears, lifting his own glasses away. They clattered on the ground as they fell, the same pair of arms discarding them in favor of wrapping around his neck. Saiga leaned down and pulled him up close, falling backward onto the futon; his own arms came up and wrapped around that slim waist, grinning; Kakei could be like a cat, when he wanted to be – needy. Playful.

…Devious.

"What's _that _look for?"

Kakei smiled, coy and silent, lips curled at one edge in a smirk that said _exactly _what that particular look was for and moved down, taking the cord around Saiga's yukata between his teeth. He arched his back, pulling it free; Saiga's head fell backward with a happy, contented sigh as hands – warm and quick – ran up in his chest, nails digging delicate trenches of sensation with them.

"You're in rare form tonight, you know."

"Oh, _stop._" Lips kissed his chest now, his lover's long hair tickling against him. "I have a lot on my mind. What's wrong with indulging in a harmless…distraction?" He ran his tongue over Saiga's left nipple, biting at it with just enough to pressure to elicit a bark of laughter from Saiga.

"A distraction, huh?"

"_Oof!"_

Their teeth clattered together; Saiga had reached down, grabbed Kakei firmly by the back of his thighs, and yanked him upward, leaning into the kiss. Kissing Kakei was as predictable as it was intoxicating: he always seemed half-surprised, as if, for all his Sight abilities, he never quite expected to be kissed. He always parted his lips just as his eyes fell shut, as his head leaned back, hair slipping through Saiga's fingers while his lover's hand moved up to brush it away; he always ran his tongue over the top of Saiga's move before giving up and letting Saiga run his own over his lips, melting completely into his touch. Predictable; perfect.

Saiga leaned back, watching Kakei's eyes open with difficulty, clouded now not with the future, but the present. "You're a hardworker…but a lazy lover."

"That's a baseless accusation." Kakei smiled slowly with all the affection of someone accustomed to an old joke between friends, his hands reaching forward, slipping Saiga's yukata off his bare shoulders. "It just so happens that we each have special talents, and I have no interest in competing with you…especially in areas I know I can't win."

"Oh, I don't know." Saiga moved again, letting his robe fall away completely as he guided Kakei onto his back, undoing the tie on his own yukata. They were always like this, kissing and bantering and carrying on…when they could be – when Kakei could forget about the things troubling him. "I just think you want me to do _all _the work."

"Well…" Kakei reached up, lacing his fingers between short, black hair, his voice hitching in a gasp. Saiga's lips had found the column of his throat, his tongue tracing the deep curve from neck to collar bone to chest, pausing only to kiss and _taste. _"…If you insist," Kakei murmured, "_I _won't stop you…"

Saiga chuckled; Kakei was _hardly _a lazy lover. Up until a year ago, Kakei was fire and brimstone and passion: Kakei was the reason why he kept a first aid kit and rubbing alcohol for scratches. _Deep _scratches, usually down his chest, in long, bright red lines from when Kakei would climb on top of him and ride him until he literally had to beg for sleep because three times was really too much to ask of any person when you wanted each session to last _at least _a good hour – and not including foreplay or cuddling, either, but a good, solid hour of "_Don't cum! _I'm not done yet!" and "We don't have to get up _that _early, so stop complaining."

It'd been awhile since they'd had any bout of lovemaking quite like that; more and more Saiga worked alone, coaxing Kakei to come back out of his mind and into his arms.

Soft, light hairs began at Kakei's navel; Saiga followed them, pushing the robes aside until his lover was naked below him. He slid his hand down through the patch of coarse hair, grinning as Kakei shivered into his touch, and gripped his arousal, moving back down until his lips slid over the head, taking him in fully. A sound – mewling, pining – issued from somewhere above him, and Saiga brought his arms down, lifting Kakei's lower body up, pulling his thin legs over his shoulders. There were advantages to having a smaller, flexible lover, advantages that mostly had to do with being able to get to some harder-to-reach areas with your tongue, like he was doing now: he had left Kakei's arousal and moved lower, sucking at the loose, sensitive skin of his groin until it was pulled taunt across his balls, trying desperately hard not to laugh at the way Kakei was gripping the blanket on the futon, knuckles white with the effort not to shout anything particularly obscene and bring Yuuko running to their room with a camera.

Saiga let go and kissed the insides of his thighs, listening to the erratic rhythm of Kakei's breathing with deepening amusement: they knew every inch of each other, all the little idiosyncrasies that made them who they were, all the tiny, hidden spots that made the other plead for more contact, more attention – just _more. _Kakei gasped, twisting, his shoulders flat on the ground between Saiga's knees where he knelt. Saiga let his hands glide down on their own accord, over shaking legs, past two jutting thigh bones, down past his abdomen, ghosting over his chest until he could touch both of Kakei's nipples, rolling them both between his thumbs and forefingers, and all the while, his tongue moved lower, coordinating his actions, until he found tight, white, sensitive muscle, a multi-tasker to the last.

"I – hate – _you!_" Kakei gasped the words out, one hand flung over his face to hide the bright red burning in his cheeks.

The laugh Saiga had been trying to hold in escaped him, tickling the shop owner. "Nah," he breathed out, tracing his tongue in one long, unhurried circle. "You love me. Don't you?" He moved over the muscle again, flicking at, around it, dragging his tongue back up to close his mouth around a pair of tight balls, humming in his throat, the vibrations moving into Kakei's body. "_Mmm?_"

"I do," he gasped out, bucking again. "I…I really love you…and…I love your sewing, a-and cooking…"

"You can't take anything seriously!" Saiga leaned back and brought Kakei's legs down, moving on top of him now to chuckle into his ear.

"It's hard to be serious..." Kakei smiled up at him. "…with someone who makes you happy."

His arms came around Kakei again, pulling the man on top of him as he rolled onto his back. They could never stay still, never settle on one position – they were always on the constant quest to get closer, somehow, to finally find the form that would pull them so tightly together they could never separate. They hadn't found it yet, but there was some saying about the journey being important, not the destination, and…well, the journey was certainly fun.

Kakei didn't weigh enough to make it hard to breathe, even with his body pressed on top of him, even with his lips crushing against his own in a fervent, fevered kiss. Saiga lifted his hair out of his face, sliding his free hand down that slender back, grasping his rear. His fingers moved slowly over Kakei's entrance, tracing down, around, ever-so-_barely _across until Kakei finally _hmped!_, reached back, grabbed his hand, and put it exactly where he wanted it.

"You're impatient!"

"_Anyone _would be, if they were straddling _you._"

"You give the best compliments." Saiga grinned, watching with satisfaction as Kakei threw his head back, gasping as he pushed inside him, hooking his finger to rub against his inner walls. _Cat-like, _he thought…or rather, _Tom-cat like. _He was unmistakably beautiful, the way beads of sweat had collected above his forehead, catching on his eyelashes, the way his hair fluttered freely down near his neck, across flushed skin…but he was deeply, intoxicatingly masculine in some indefinable way: maybe it was how he suddenly grit his teeth, hands curling into fists on Saiga's chest, nails digging in with every chord in his body standing on edge as the soft hair on his body stood up. Kakei's back arched, and a long, slow hiss escaped from between his teeth, one fist uncurling, reaching behind him to grip Saiga's member and guide it to him, and something of him – the less melancholy, less guarded, more fiery and playful and dominant him – was alive in his eyes when they opened again.

The moan escaped Saiga, incapable of being restrained, as Kakei slid down his length, knees digging into the futon. Kakei's thighs gripped him as he moved in a furious pace, his palms flat against Saiga's chest in an effort to hold his bigger partner down, keep him from bucking up into him, and hit just the right angles inside him.

"_Don't – cum!"_

"Not that," Saiga gasped, settling his hands on Kakei's hips. "You can't – do _this _– and say – _that _–"

"_Saiga,_" Kakei growled, leaning down close to his ear, gripping his shoulders. "_Don't _cum – and don't make so much noise!"

"_Me_?_"_

Kakei cried out as Saiga thrust up, hard, and rolled him swiftly onto his back before he had a chance to protest, yanking his legs up by the calf muscles; his fingertips could touch each other around them in a solid, unbreakable grip…not that Kakei would try, especially not when Kakei was looking up at him with a deeply satisfied smirk, pressing his hips back deeper into him.

"We're not going to come to an agreement about this, are we?"

"Probably not." Saiga kissed his legs, running his tongue over the downy hair, sucking at the calf muscle. "I suppose we really ought to get this over with so we can get some sleep."

"It's all about sleep with you…"

"I wouldn't be so tired if you didn't wear me out so much."

"Wear _you _out?"

Saiga laughed and silenced him with another sudden movement, letting himself go. Kakei moved until the small of his back was lifted entirely off the floor, pressing himself deeper and tighter into him even as Saiga pulled out his full length, sliding back inside him in a rhythm they had perfected over years, a rhythm that was suddenly fast and short, then long, slow, deep, alternating until both of their bodies were set on fire from the burning sensation within them, a fire they each shared that pulled the moisture out of them, slicking their skin with sweat.

Through blurred vision, Saiga reached forward and found Kakei's member; a few seconds of quick strokes coated his lover's stomach in the pearly, translucent liquid. Kakei's body clamped around him, twitching and fiery, as a sound of rasping, raw pleasure tore out of his throat.

Saiga allowed himself relief when Kakei fell still below him; he came, gasping and gripping Kakei's legs, and fell forward, his body still shuddering as the waves of vibrations crashed into him. A lithe finger, cool and delicate, traced under his jaw line, lifting his gaze up to Kakei's smile.

"You're a gentleman to the last," he whispered. Kakei moved forward, kissing the tip of his nose, then each eyelid, closing them. "How about we get some sleep?"

"I've been saying that…all along…"

"Of course you have, you big, lazy beast."

"Mean," he mumbled, but it was hard to fake seriousness when small arms were insistently wrapping around his shoulders, pulling his head into his lap. Love was not caring about your lover's sweat or saliva or cum or anything else – love was falling asleep on the perfect pillow of a thigh, fingers moving over your scalp in loving, memorized patterns, knowing you could both get clean in the morning.

Love, Saiga thought, was pretending to be asleep… but really staying awake long enough to wait for your lover to fall into a calm, untroubled slumber, just before pulling him close and holding him through the night.

**Fin. **


End file.
